50 First Dates with Sendoh Akira!
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: 50 First Dates! Slam Dunk style! To prove that he's not gay Sendoh must make a pretty face fall for him EVERY SINGLE DAY! Sounds easy? Check it out! [Sendoh x OC]
1. the bet

It was like any other ordinary day. As usual, the Sakuragi Gundan was having an after-practice afternoon snack-meets dinner meal in Danny's. It was then to their surprise they coincidentally met with some guys from the other teams having a meal there too. From the ones that Sakuragi could notice there were Fujima, Hanagata, Uozumi, Koshino, Sendoh, Maki and Kiyota sitting in the table across the dining place. Then on the corner sat Ayako and Miyagi on a table for two. Not long after that Rukawa came in to grab a sandwich as he was listening to his discman.  
  
"Whoa... What is up here? How come everybody is here all so sudden?" Miyagi looked around. There weren't much of other costumers rather than all the players from the other team who were both friends and enemies. Ayako only shrugged. She then bent her neck to take a sip of her iced lemon tea.  
  
Sendoh rose from his seat and approached Rukawa who was sitting all alone on the bar. Even though he had noticed some of his mates as he walked in he didn't give much shit. He didn't even bother to say hello to any of them. "Yo, Kaede." Sendoh patted the raven-haired boy's shoulders. Rukawa only raised his hand. He kept nodding into the rhythm of his music that he played so loud. Sendoh could almost hear the song that he was listening to. "Maroon 5, huh?" The spiky haired lad smirked as he took a seat beside the super rookie.  
  
Maki shot a brow up as he watched Sendoh and Rukawa. "Is Sendoh hitting on him or something?" He asked to the remaining of the group.  
  
Koshino stirred his glass full of pepsi and watched the bubbles dance. "Maybe. I think he's bored of girls. Hot, sexy, fat, ugly, pretty, cute, short, skinny girls all threw themselves at him. I guess he's bored with the taco and now prefers the sausage (a.n:: inspired from a line from 50FD)."  
  
"You got girls lining up for you too, Koshino. Aren't you starting to get bored too?" Uozumi folded his muscly arms in front of his chest and slumped his back to the couch.  
  
"Hell no... I love them girls. Besides, ones that I get are less attractive than ones that Sendoh gets." He snickered and took a sip of his soda.  
  
Fujima slipped his hands and grabbed Hanagata's ass. He then leaned over and whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "A million of sexy chicks couldn't compare to you, baby..." Hanagata smiled and rubs Fujima's thighs.  
  
Kiyota, who happened to sit beside them, cleared his throat. He pinched Maki slowly and then Maki turned his head to watch the two Shoyo lovebirds flirt, batting their eyelashes and whispering in each other's ears. All of them became so silent all of a sudden. "I hate to be single," Uozumi cried in a desperate voice.  
  
Koshino sighed and patted Uozumi's broad shoulders. "You know, Captain... being single is not always that bad..."  
  
Meanwhile Sendoh was busy chatting with Rukawa. Even though he only shot back one-word answers somehow Sendoh didn't give up asking more questions. Sakuragi rose from his seat and then approached the two. "Hey ya, Sendoh," he waved his hands. His smile was wide from ear to ear. Right now his hair was quite long already he really need a haircut badly. Sakuragi looked like a burning fireball that stood between the two greatest players in Japanese High School League. Sendoh waved his hand back in reply and greeted him with a smile. "What's up, Smiley? Are you making a move on this Kitsune Otoko right here?" He sneered as he placed both his arms on his hips and laughed aloud.  
  
"Why you jealous, Hanamichi?" He smirked.  
  
Sickened with the thought, Sakuragi frowned and scrunched up his brows. "The hell... Hell no! My love is for the one and only Haruko-chan...!" Hearts floated away from his head and his eyes were shimmering and dazzling as he thought about the queen of his heart, Akagi Haruko.  
  
Rukawa snorted and he took off his headphones and placed it in his bag. "Forget it, Aho, you ain't got a chance with her."  
  
Pissed, Sakuragi grinded his teeth. "Yeah and you're proud of it that she eventually likes you? I don't know how she will react if she knows that the guy she likes is hooking up with the Ryonan Ace..." He grunted in disgust. "I don't even know what Haruko-chan sees in this iceman..." Muffles of words came out of his mouth as he heaved a deep breath.  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Hopeless romantic, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Smiley. Make him shut up, Kitsune. Put your lips on his or something like that..." Sakuragi turned around and begin walking back to his origin seat.  
  
Rukawa took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm not a fag."  
  
"If it isn't you then it's got to be that Smiley, I guess. Just whatever," he retorted quickly as he looked over his shoulders to the two.  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened. He put a puzzled smile on his face and arched a brow. "What the hell, Hanamichi? Talking to a guy doesn't prove anything."  
  
Instantly Sakuragi felt challenged as his anger was rising up to his nose. His face was turning red like his hair. "Yeah then show me..."  
  
Like a pro, Sendoh managed to play it cool. He tilted his head to the side to show that he's up to some game. "What you got?" He sneered. "Bring it on."  
  
Sakuragi rushed to an empty seat beside Rukawa, who was closer to where he was standing that time. He smiled in glory as he looked into Sendoh's pair of eyes. Rukawa only munched on his sandwich as he paid close attention to what kind of dare that Sakuragi's going to hand on to Sendoh. "Make a girl fall for you."  
  
_Easy_. Sendoh thought to himself. "Which?? Any?"  
  
Sakuragi's smile widened. He then rolled his eyes to his left-hand side. He pointed the direction with his head. The three of them turned to see a girl with straightened brown hair that hung loose to her waist sitting alone. "Ya see that girl there playin' with her waffles?"  
  
[ if u wish you could play Rooney's I'm Shakin' right now for a good soundtrack =D ]  
  
It was a girl perhaps in her teens sitting all by herself. She wore a tight v-neck t-shirt with a pair of low-rise denims. Her hands were busy piling up the rectangular waffles and constructed a building or who-knows-what something. She squeezed one of the rectangular waffles so that she could make a rooftop out of it. And as she placed it on the top, she smiled in satisfaction. Sendoh couldn't take his eyes of her. Something in her, other than her beauty, dragged his attention. Seeing her smile in content makes him want to smile too. Finally he managed to snap back to reality. Sendoh nodded. He eyed his object of challenge carefully and studied every inch of her. Pale skin, long hair, cute smile, bright eyes, and she is by far the most prettiest girl he's ever seen around here. "Her?" He inquired to reassure himself.  
  
"Yup. She comes to Danny's every afternoon and always plays with her waffles. I don't know... She sort of created a house or a building out of it every single day." Sakuragi gave a brief introduction about the identity of the girl.  
  
Sendoh cocked a brow and shrugged. "Okay I'm up to it... But what's so... you know... Are you being easy on me or something?" He wasn't sure. What was so challenging of that pretty face sitting on his left-hand side over there by herself? "Is she a he? Or... maybe... does she have a boyfriend already? Or could it be that she is mute? Why her, Hanamichi?"  
  
Hanamichi roared in laughter. As he finished laughing he grinned. "Cute, huh? I bet she's your type... Boy, am I good to you or what?"  
  
_What could be so peculiar about her? Well, except that she's playing around with her waffles, that's what. But other than that she looks like an ordinary girl. What is in Hanamichi's mind, I couldn't tell..._ Sendoh sit still to himself for a while to just take more observations at the girl.  
  
"Deal, Smiley? I'll give you 3 weeks to do it." Hanamichi offered his hand to him, waiting for Sendoh to take it in his and shake it.  
  
On the other side of the room, Maki placed his hand on Kiyota's head and moved it around so that he is looking at where the Kainan Captain is looking at. "Seems like Sakuragi and Sendoh is doing something," he squinted his eyes to take a clearer glance. Without his glasses Maki couldn't' see things clearly.  
  
"Ooouhh... It seems like they were making a pact or something... I wonder what's up?" Kiyota managed to get everybody in the table's attention. They then watched at the three across the room. How they wished that they could hear their conversation but due to the sappy oldies song that was played loud enough they couldn't hear a single thing. All they could do was just read their lips, which was also a hard thing to do. But then Maki caught Sendoh stealing glances to the girl sitting all by herself.  
  
"Hey... I think something is up with that girl sitting all by herself there. I saw the three of them, especially Sendoh, looking at her constantly..." Maki said as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and his index finger.  
  
Across the table Koshino pulled the edge of his lips to his left cheek. "Maki you always got an eye for Sendoh, huh?" He said in a teasing sarcastic voice.  
  
Maki blushed. "No! Nonsense, Koshino... It was all plainly c-coincidental." He retorted with a stutter.  
  
"Haha... yea sure..." Koshino smiled mischievously.  
  
Sendoh took one last glimpse at the girl and smiled. "Why not? 3 weeks it is." He took Sakuragi's hand and shook it.  
  
**a.n ::** 50 First Dates (50FD in my shortened term) is a really good movie... If you have not watched it I suppose you should. It's sort of like the flick of the year, I guess =) 


	2. she don't remember me

Another tiring day as usual. Sendoh walked over and grabbed a towel for he was sweating profusely. Cruel cruel Uozumi forced the team to work harder and harder every single day. It seems that the Inter High League are just a few months away. Ryonan needs some things to catch because they lost to Kainan and Shohoku last time, they couldn't afford to lose again. Slowly Sendoh wiped the sweat from his face with his orange towel. He was sweating so much his hair wasn't standing erect again. "Boy do I look like Rukawa now," he muffled as he looked at himself at the mirror. Dreadful. He badly needs a shower.  
  
"Mata ne, Sempai!" There were not much of people left in the gym. The ones who still lingered around were only Hikoichi, Uozumi and himself. A freshman had just bid goodbye and left the wooden gymnasium. Sendoh stuffed his sweaty clothes inside a plastic bag and placed it inside his bag.  
  
"You're not staying over for an extra practice, Sendoh? You always did." Uozumi took the ball in his arms and approached the Ryonan Ace who was sitting on the floor. Sendoh shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"Duty calls... I got Chemistry test tomorrow... Can't afford to flunk it or else Ka-san will show me hell." He sighed. Boy oh boy. Chemistry sure is a pain in the ass for him. "Well, jya Uozumi... See ya tomorrow..." He faked a smile and went off.  
  
While he was walking down the streets he felt his empty stomach aching. He hadn't eaten lunch and he had just gone through a painful basketball practice. Perhaps a cheeseburger would help, and Danny's is just a few miles away.  
  
Danny's it is.  
  
When he walked inside the dining place it was pretty much empty. Nothing but a couple of girls on the corner, a happy old couple and... THAT girl. Something snapped in his brain. My oh my, he had forgotten that he had made a deal with Hanamichi. Well, perhaps now's the time. He studied the girl for a moment and brainstormed a pickup line that is best for the current situation. Today she was wearing a baby blue windbreaker and a mini skirt. Her long straight hair was parted into two separate braids and her head was covered with a trucker cap. She looked gorgeous, sporty, chic, casual, sexy and hell yeah, she looked damn fine! Sendoh almost blushed.  
_  
'Luuuucky!' _he thought to himself.  
  
But then something struck his mind. Hanamichi couldn't be that easy on him. There must be at least ONE THING that is wrong with the girl.  
  
Except that she's mashing her waffles, again.  
  
It seemed that she was making a house. This time the waffle construction was pretty clear. She was stuffing a small rectangular piece of waffle into a hole that fits its size. It appears that she was making a door. However over many attempts, the small piece of the waffle that was meant to be the door couldn't stand straight. Laughing in his heart, Sendoh took a toothpick and approached the girl. He excused himself and stuck the toothpick into the edge of the small rectangular piece vertically and then smiled at her.  
  
"See, it's a door now! And this can be opened and closed," he announced in satisfaction and pride as he demonstrated the function of the toothpick.  
  
The girl smiled and looked at him gratefully. "Wow... I never thought of that..." She grinned sheepishly. Sendoh felt that he almost melted with her smile. Plus, her voice was soooo cute too. "Thanks," she finally murmured as her eyes rolled around shyly.  
  
"No problem," Sendoh puffed a sigh and then smiled back. He then turned his hips and started to walk back.  
  
"Hey!!" The girl reached out her arms and caught Sendoh's parachute jacket by the hand. The Ryonan Ace almost jumped in glory in his heart. He tried to look as calm as possible as he looked over his shoulder towards her.  
  
"Yeah?" He cocked a brow.  
  
The girl let go of his jacket and then bit her lower lip. "I see that you are sitting alone... Mind if you join me?" Her brows furrowed pleadingly.  
_  
'Hell yea! Why not!'  
_  
"...Yea... Why not?"  
  
Smling, Sendoh scurried to the bar to get his bag and then walked back to sit on the empty space in front of her. They began talking and talking, sharing about memorable memories and plain anecdotes and stories. The conversation went smooth and soon enough both the girl and Sendoh felt a connection. No, it was more. It was chemistry!  
  
"I'm Mifune Hayatsugi." She finally introduced herself as she reached out her hands waiting for Sendoh to shake it.  
  
"Sendoh Akira here," he then took her arms and shook it firmly. 'You'll see, Hanamichi.........'  
  
After they spent for HOURS talking to each other they finally realized that it was really getting late. Mifune looked at her wristwatch and noticed that it was already half past nine at night. It's too late, her brother might get frantic if she don't come back soon. "Uhh... Ano, Sendoh-san..."  
  
"Just call me Akira if you wish..." He smirked suggestively.  
  
"Akira..." Mifune lowered her head. "I have to go... It's getting late and I think Oni-chan's looking for me... He'll be angry if I don't come back soon."  
  
Sendoh shrugged. "Yeah I guess you shouldn't linger around for longer. Girls like you shouldn't wander around the streets any later than this." The spiky-haired boy pressed his lips together. "I would love to continue our conversation, though..."  
  
"Oh," she flushed a bit. "You can walk me home if you like... I would consider that a great help..."  
  
'Hell yea... Way to go, Akira!' Sendoh high-fived himself in his heart. He jumped in joy and satisfaction. 'What the hell, Hanamichi? This ain't a challenge...'  
  
"Sure sure... I wouldn't let you walk back home alone, that's for sure..."  
  
"...You're so nice. Thanks!"  
  
The hostess of Danny's squinted his eyes as he watched Mifune walking off together with a guy who she just met. He then took a sigh and continued mopping the floor.  
  
They were walking side by side on the many streets of Kanagawa. The moon was up high and the lights were dim. Silence grew around them.  
_  
'Damn, even under the palest of moon she looked fine. This chick must be the most beautiful girl in the world...' _Sometimes he managed to steal glances of her pretty face.  
  
"So where do you go to school?" Sendoh broke the silence as he spat out a question that he hadn't managed to ask before.  
  
Mifune tilted her chin and smiled. "Ah I.. I am from Kainan... Currently on the freshmen year..."  
  
"Freshmen? Then you must know that monkey Kiyota from the basketball team?"  
  
Mifune stopped to think for a moment. Kiyota, he tried to find the Kiyota that Sendoh was talking about. None came up. "I guess not... All I know is there is a Kiyota in Junior High, and he was my neighbor!"  
  
Ah, uninteresting. Sendoh just nodded and let out a long 'oh'. He tried to think up of another GOOD question to break the ice between them. "I'm sorry you have to walk this far," she smiled apologetically.  
  
"It's alright... This is the way to my house too, ya know..." Lying, Sendoh scrunched up his brows and smirked awkwardly. It was the other way around. His house was on the opposite direction of her house. But oh well, it was for the sake of the bet. Even though he was pretty much exhausted off today's practice, he has had a double cheeseburger and 2 glasses of banana milkshakes to fill up his empty stomach. With that he had the fuel to walk on.  
  
Their steps halted as both reached a big house with ivory walls and wrought iron fence, stretching tall. "Here it is," she whispered softly. She stood on the tip of her toes and then reached up to the doorbell that was slightly beyond her reach. She wobbled around the tip of her feet and then stretched her arms as high as she could but he fingers could barely touch the bell. Laughing, Sendoh offered to help. "Here," he said finally as the bell rang.  
  
"It sucks to be this short..." She murmured.  
  
"Geez... 160 cms is not that bad, you know." Sendoh tried to cheer her up. He waited with her outside the gate until someone will open the door. Otherwise, leaving her alone to hang around outside the house will be a stupid mistake. There could be bad guys that could harm her around here. Besides it's not such a pain. Apparently Sendoh fancied Mifune. It turns out that she was a great company. A knockout with intelligence, the one that Sendoh really waited for a long time. All these times the girls that threw themselves at him are pretty much nothing but an appealing face with a nut-sized brain.  
  
"Yaaah at least it would be much better to be as tall as you. I bet it's nice to see the world at a higher point of view." Hahah. Cute. Just as Sendoh wanted to open his mouth to speak the security of the house walked out from the garage with a key in his hands. "Konbanwa, Toyo-san!" She greeted heartily. The security by the name of Toyo laughed and greeted her back. That impressed Sendoh. This rich gal with killer looks and brain got some manners and she is polite to everyone. Boy was she one hell of a nice catch.  
  
"So..." The lasts of the words hung around Sendoh's lips.  
  
Mifune tossed her head and took off her trucker cap. Her hair was pretty much a mess but she still looked beautiful. "Yeah," she finally said. "Let's call this a night, huh?" Smiling, she reached out her hands and shook Sendoh's. "Nice talking to you!"  
  
"Yeahh... I was pleased to meet you too, Mifune." The Ryonan Ace smiled back.  
  
"Okay then. See you around sometimes, okay?" Sendoh patted her hair and messed up the entire braids. She scrunched up her brows and frowned. "Maa! What have you done," still laughing, she then took off the rubber bands on the edge of the braids and hurled her hair loose. Damn, she looked really fine! Sendoh almost gasped by the sight of it. Every movement she made seems to take his breath away. Her hair was now hanging loose in a messy way down to her back. She smiled once more towards Sendoh, mouthed goodbye and then walked inside. Sendoh waved his hand and watched every single step of her until she disappeared behind the garage doors.  
  
Somehow he could feel his face blushing. His heartbeat grew faster and faster. "Mifune..." Unconsciously her name escaped his pair of dry lips. He felt like running instead of walking home. Joy overwhelmed in his heart, making his feet light as a feather. He wanted to scream on top of his lungs but that would just disturb the entire neighborhood. Therefore he jumped around and smiled ear-to-ear all the way home.  
  
Another day in school has just ended. Deep inside he was eager to go back to Danny's and meet the girl that had stolen his heart. He felt like running but he was quite exhausted. Perhaps he should just walk normally to save up the rest of his energy for the later conversation between him and Mifune.  
  
Long after he walked all by himself he finally saw the Danny's sign on the corner of his eyes. He fastened his pace and quickly headed for the entrance. On the way in he spotted Sakuragi and Youhei sitting together in a sofa table. "Hey, Smiley!" Sakuragi waved in the air, Sendoh approached him. He wanted so much to brag to the redhead but he tried to play it cool. Let's just let Sakuragi do the work. "How is she?" He snickered as he beamed.  
  
"Hey ya... I did it man... I walked her home yesterday...!" Sendoh said it a calm tone so that the entire people across the room at the dining place wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
However Sakuragi didn't look discouraged. His smile was still wide in an arrogant way. "Bullshit..." He simply said. Something by the tone of his voice aroused curiosity in Sendoh. Sakuragi sounded so triumphant. What could it be?  
  
"Hell no... I'm serious!"  
  
Shrugging, Sakuragi slumped back in his chair and then ran his fingers through his red strands of hair. "Well then I guess you're now able to walk down to her," his chin pointed the alley of the dining place to where Mifune was sitting, alone all by herself as usual, "and then sit down beside her, and have a normal conversation."  
  
Sendoh cocked a brow. "Sure thing," he said confidently. Of course he could. That doesn't sound so hard. He just spent 5 hours straight talking with her yesterday. Why not?  
  
"Show me," Sakuragi then smirked and folded his arms.  
_  
'Is this guy playing a trick with me or what? The hell I'll just show it to him then...'  
_  
Sendoh nodded and then rose from his seat. He left his gym back on the empty space and then walked slowly towards where Mifune was sitting. He made sure that it was really her. He could tell from her straight long brown hair but he just wanted to make sure. It was her. Toady she was all dressed up in a skinny white polo shirt and a pink trained with a white stripe. Beautiful, she looked beautiful as usual.  
  
Again, both her hands were playing around with her waffles, just like yesterday. Sendoh smiled and then bent down his back to get his face on the same level as hers. "Hey," he greeted softly.  
  
Mifune creased her brow and drew her face back so that it would be at least 30 cms away from Sendoh's. "Can I help you?" She said in a worried voice.  
  
Something was wrong here. But oh well he'll give another shot. "No I just wanted to say hi to you... remember we talked yesterday......... I'm Sendoh Akira?" He pointed out clues to fish out a conversation.  
_  
'That dammit Sakuragi must be up to something,' _he cussed in his brain._ 'Maybe he and this girl made a deal to fool me around...'  
_  
"I'm sorry... I don't know you... And oh, I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful meal here ALL BY MYSELF, if you mind?" Her voice was bold and rude. Sendoh couldn't believe it. She must be playing games. How could she not remember him? She spent 5 consecutive hours yesterday chatting and having a good time here.  
  
"No no... It's me," he tried to stay patient. Both of his thumbs pointed back at himself. "We had a good time and we talked for hours here yesterday?" he fished out once more. Mifuyu narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  
  
Just then before Sendoh could manage to spat out another word the waitress who was a young lad pulled him to a corner. "Stop bothering her," he warned him in a stern voice.  
  
"The hell? I had no intention of disturbing her... I just wanted to say hi and then she played a game as if she doesn't know me---"  
  
The waiter abruptly pulled him outside. It was starting to rain and the sun was setting. "I am Kenji and that girl is my close friend's sister," he introduced in a hurry in a cold voice.  
  
"I don't give a shit."  
  
Kenji grabbed his arms tight and then pushed him to the wall. "Shut up and listen," he tipped him off. "Leave and stop bothering her..."  
  
The Ryonan Ace cocked his brow. "What? Are you her personal bodyguard or something?"  
  
The grasp grew tighter and Kenji pushed him once more to the wall. It was unlucky that Kenji was about the same height as him or else Sendoh would've able to push him away and beat him up if he wanted. "I warned you, asshole... Stay away. It's no use. She won't remember you anyway!"  
**  
a.n ::** ta daaa... chapter 2 done... thanks for the review!! I really reaaally appreciated it. =). Don't worry, I only snatched a few ideas from the movie such as the short term memory loss and all that. I promise you the ending will be different! It wont be a disappointment, I promiiiise! So stay tune for the next update okay.  
  
Anyways, please RnR!!!! 


End file.
